Life Goes Too Fast
by Ella-Ia
Summary: One-Shot. SasuSaku. AU. El amor se descubre en secreto, aunque muchos están ansiosos por contar cómo lo hicieron. Ellos jamás llegaron a ello. No, en lugar de eso lo mantuvieron como su gran secreto, como su gran descubrimiento privado y no lo dejaron ir jamás porque era algo para ellos dos. Y se amaron y se amarían por el resto de sus vidas. Porque la vida se va muy rápido...


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de _Naruto_ y _Naruto Shippuden_ NO me pertenecen. Son obras y propiedad de _Masashi Kishimoto_ a quienes uno sin ningún fin de lucro y meramente por diversión y entretenimiendo del lector.

Este One-Shot significa, de alguna manera, mucho para mí. Es una obra que me nació esta noche de forma repentina luego de que me sentí muy agobiada por asuntos personales todo el día y entonces descubrí una serie de canciones que me hicieron pensar, eso sumado a un montón de frases de Lucio Anneo Séneca. Al final solo puedo decir que, bueno, espero que lo aprecien porque es una gran verdad. Sin más, los dejo leer (:

Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

Muchos veían su relación como si fuese algo completamente sorprendente. De un día para otro los vieron pasar de sus charlas tranquilas, como compañeros o más bien como viejos amigos, a tomarse de la mano con cariño mientras caminaban por el parque.

¿Cuántas cosas no se dijeron al respecto? Pero ellos simplemente lo dejaban pasar por alto, ella sonreía tiernamente y cambiaba de tema o se disculpaba para ir al baño, mientras que él tomaba el móvil o daba un trago profundo a su bebida antes de hacer un comentario trivial al igual que la chica.

Ese invierno todos se habían quedado totalmente perplejos. Tenían apenas veinte años, habían sido amigos desde la secundaria, ellos dos y el rubio, hasta que estos dos se saludaron una mañana en el parque cubierto por una gruesa capa de nieve y fue suficiente un beso de parte de él en la comisura de los labios de ella, arrancándole una sonrisa antes de tomarse de la mano y esperar a que los siguieran a la cafetería.

Aquella navidad fueron el centro de atención en la fiesta de ex alumnos. No era nada fuera de lo común ver al trío dinámico llegar juntos, lo que les sorprendió fue que, luego de separarse tanto el moreno como el rubio de la chica del grupo para saludar por su lado, volvieron a unirse el pelinegro y la pelirrosa sonriendo entre sí, aunque la sonrisa de él fuese por mucho menos perceptible que la de ella. Era normal mirarlos hablar juntos y divertirse, pero no era normal verlos tan cerca, mirándose, chocando sus alientos.

Sakura, de cabellera rosada apenas pasando de sus hombros pues se lo estaba dejando crecer de nuevo y con unos enormes ojos color jade, había llevado consigo un obsequio para Sasuke, el pelinegro de ojos ónix que la atendía ante el más mínimo indicio de que deseara algo pese a que no lucía obsesivo, sino que más bien lucía amable, atento, interesado en ella, cosa muy poco común en un hombre como él, según lo conocían todos.

¿Qué es lo que pasaba entre esos dos? ¿Cuánto se habían acercado en tan solo unos dos años? Sasuke le agradeció con una sonrisa por la bufanda que ella había obsequiado, aunque la miró enarcando una ceja cuando vino y lo arrastró para ponerle un gorro rojo con pelusas blancas, justo como el de Santa.

Una de las amigas de Sakura, Ino Yamanaka, pegó tremendo grito antes de apuntarlos con su dedo índice, apenas un poco arriba de su cabeza, a modo que ellos levantaron la vista y casi de forma inmediata detectaron el muérdago que colgaba del techo. Sakura sonrió con gran diversión mientras jalaba las mangas largas de su suéter rosa, a lo que él estaba con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, ignorando a su alrededor.

Musitaron algo inaudible y fue evidente para todos ante la risa sutil de ella que se habían acobardado, solo eran amigos ante los ojos de todos los que habían sido compañeros de clase con ellos, pero cuando Sakura lo tomó con sus manos femeninas por la bufanda y lo atrajo, dejándose él hacer y correspondiendo, fue cuando todos pudieron comprender que en realidad habían pasado cosas a espaldas del mundo. Cumplieron con la tradición y se dieron un dulce beso, romántico, bajo el muérdago, antes de que él le sonriera arrogante, a costumbre.

Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha, amigos de una vida, finalmente habían decidido que eran el uno para el otro. De verdad nadie había creído el rumor que Naruto Uzumaki, la última esquina del triángulo, había estado difundiendo con pánico, al menos hasta que la pareja en cuestión lo evidenció con gran gusto, divertidos y exhibiéndose como si fuese la cosa más natural en el planeta y es que, en realidad, lo era. Naruto había sido el eterno enamorado de Sakura, lo había gritado a los cuatro vientos pero ella siempre fue sincera sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Sasuke. Naruto siempre lo comprendió.

Cuando el rubio decidió invitar a su admiradora secreta a patinar en el parque de la ciudad le fue inevitable estar mirando a la pareja de soslayo, mientras jugaban con la nieve de forma amorosa, aunque él no paraba de lucir como en su propia hábitat: todo un cubo de hielo andando. Él se preguntó entonces si realmente eran el uno para el otro, si aquello no iba a terminar mal porque, aunque los quería por igual, admitía su preferencia hacia la cálida Sakura y su momentáneo desinterés por el moreno cuando era un idiota.

Pero todo estaba predestinado. Esa primavera Naruto Uzumaki confesó de forma oficial su interés sobre Hinata Hyuga, la chica con la que había estado patinando mientras que sus dos mejores amigos comenzaban su relación, su enamorada en secreto, quien accedió a ser su pareja. Todo tenía una razón, poco a poco lo comprendía, mientras que tanto Sasuke como Sakura simplemente eran ajenos al tiempo y el cambio.

Aquél verano Naruto y Hinata lo pasaron en la playa, Ino se consiguió un novio que conoció en el departamento de artes de la universidad y, para terminar, Sakura y Sasuke enviaron unas cuantas fotos. Ellos se habían quedado en la ciudad, se habían vestido con sus ropas más descuidadas, ella con un par de coletas que le quedaban realmente pequeñas por el último corte de cabello y un total de cuatro fotos que estarían en el recibidor de su nuevo apartamento en conjunto.

La primera era un abrazo mutuo muy poderoso, mientras que él sonreía de forma sutil, seguro por la expresión encantadora de su novia mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza para alcanzar sus labios con cariño, sin llegar aún al beso en la imagen. La segunda era ella tomando su mano mientras que lo rodeaba con el brazo desocupado por el cuello, haciendo que él la sostuviera por la cintura en lo que le daba tremendo beso amoroso, con una expresión más entregada aunque seria la de ambos. En la tercera él la rodeaba sobre los hombros con un brazo mientras que ella tomaba su mano y lo besaba con ternura. La última solo se abrazaban, aunque Sakura no paraba de mirarlo, evidenciando su enamoramiento.

Cuando llegó el otoño todos se reunieron. Ino presentó finalmente a su novio en un viaje a una cabaña, donde todos rieron, hicieron una fogata, tomaron café y humearon o, en su defecto, quemaron malvaviscos. En mayor parte Naruto fue el que llevó a aquellos resultados, a lo que al final Hinata Hyuga le estuvo ayudando pero, pese a todo, nadie terminaba de caer del todo en la gracia de que aquellos primeros en quererse realmente habían estado llevando su relación por ya casi un año. Nadie lo esperaba, siempre representó una sorpresa, desde el primer día, así que no tenían del todo cómo digerirlo.

Todo era porque ellos eran tan diferentes, ¿verdad? Sasuke siempre fue muy formal, algo arrogante y hasta petulante, sobre todo si se trataba de Naruto, pero también era muy luchador y certero, además de que nunca fallaba, era popular y todo una estrella, aunque frío. Sakura, por su parte, siempre fue una chica amigable y gentil, toda una genio aunque algo burlona como ha de esperarse de alguien de secundaria, madura pese a todo, aunque débil en contraste de que era solo una muchacha, sin olvidar que soñadora y romántica.

—Sakura, deberías decirnos de una vez —suplicó Yamanaka, a lo que ella reaccionó. Se encontraba preparando otro café para su novio que se escuchaba molestando a Naruto frente a la fogata, mientras que Ino y Hinata observaban a la chica—. ¿Cómo es que tú y Sasuke han comenzado a salir, eh?

Una sonrisa sutil, encantadora, dulce y femenina fue su respuesta.

—Es curioso, a Sasuke siempre le ha gustado el café negro, jamás le ha apetecido lo dulce, pero sé de buena fe que disfruta el Mitarashi dango —ambas chicas enarcaron una ceja, sin comprender, antes de que ella saliera de ahí.

Casi un año y aún no respondían a una sola pregunta respecto a su relación, lo más que habían hecho era admitir su noviazgo y dejar en evidencia con sus acciones cuán verídica era su relación. Caminaban de la mano y podían observarse mientras lo hacían, como si apreciaran la cosa más hermosa jamás antes vista. Se separaban por unas horas por la universidad o por su trabajo y, cuando llegaba el momento de encontrarse, ella se lanzaba efusiva a sus brazos, a lo que él se limitaba a atraparla con un abrazo que podría darse por desganado pero el detalle estaba en que, precisamente, Sasuke jamás abrazaba a nadie que no fuera ella.

La sostenía por la espalda y la acercaba lo suficiente mientras inclinaba un poco el rostro para poder alcanzarse los labios de forma mutua. Se acercaba abriendo su chaqueta para abrazarla dentro de esta, esperando que ella metiera sus manos hasta su espalda y no sintiera tan rudo el frío en sus citas de aquél invierno a lo que, luego, de forma casi accidental, no podían evitar mirarse al rostro y cerrar lentamente sus labios, dejándose guiar por lo bien que conocían sus cuerpos, sus rostros, hasta alcanzar los labios del otro sin problema alguno, bajo un cielo estrellado o entre el frío de una noche nevada, casi tanto como frente al atardecer, luciendo simplemente como una pareja peculiarmente perfecta.

Terminando ese invierno salían a correr juntos o a pasear por puro gusto. Si ella se cansaba él la llevaba en su espalda, escuchándola bromear a su oído, sintiéndola abrazarlo, besar su mejilla o exigir sus labios, tan demandante como se había vuelto desde tener tanta confianza entre ellos como una pareja formal. Convivían con sus amigos en todo momento, pero se daban un par de segundos para sentarse, que él pasara una mano por su espalda colocando su mano en su cintura y ella pudiese recargar su cabeza de forma cuidadosa sobre el hombro de él, quedándose en silencio mientras disfrutaban de un momento tan simple.

Él lograba bromear un poco más de vez en cuando. Jugaba con ella y la tomaba repentinamente, inclinándola sobre su brazo, para atestarle el rostro, los labios, el todo de besos que pasaban de ser sensuales a un gesto amoroso, íntimo aunque público, tan suyo y tan común, tan simple y tan hermoso. A él le bastaba suficiente el acercarse y alcanzar sus labios para que ella dibujara una sonrisa en sus labios mientras correspondía a la presión apenas superficial en sus labios. Lo adoraba.

Nadie lo sabía pero ellos eran los amantes más grandes. Cuando él despertaba ella ya estaba de píe preparando café para él y, a veces, hasta bebiendo el propio. Tenía en su mano una taza y él llegaba para abrazarla por la espalda, para meter su rostro entre los cabellos de peculiar color que ella poseía, para sentir el aroma fresco debido al baño que ella recién había tomado evitando despertarlo, tan considerada como era. Y dormían abrazados, se convertían en una misma masa cuando él la aferraba con sus brazos fuertes y ella se limitaba a buscar un hueco por el cual respirar, dejándose llevar por el calor de él.

También soñaban, lo cual era hermoso. Alguna vez se dijeron, indirectamente, que su vida dependía del otro, que se amarían por el resto de sus días, que estarían juntos como marido y mujer, que tendrían hijos y ella de verdad lo soñó esa noche y despertó llorando de felicidad ante su sueño más hermoso mientras que él descansaba tan plácidamente. En esa ocasión se duchó, tocó su vientre y lo deseó con todas sus fuerzas.

Pero también peleaban. Naturalmente se molestaban, gritaban y terminaban enfurecidos el uno con el otro, aunque ella lloraba sin control a mudas pese a que él lo sabía, él se daba cuenta. Siempre lo hacía y, al final, dormían dándose la espalda o, al menos, ellos intentaban dormir de esa forma y, a poco del amanecer, ella se dormía con las mejillas húmedas por su estúpida pelea pero, apenas salía el sol, despertaba sintiendo su mirada fija en ella, para luego sentir cómo se acomodaba sobre su cuerpo y la besaba, pidiendo perdón en voz baja, mientras que ella lo perdonaba.

Tampoco sabían que él a veces llegaba tarde los sábados a su trabajo pese a que era tan puntual y preciso y perfeccionista, pero no podía evitarlo. Ella descansaba todo el fin de semana, él solo tenía libre la tarde de los sábados y los domingos por completo y, mientras se arreglaba para ir al trabajo, la mirada por el espejo estando tan cómoda en la cama, leyendo viendo la televisión, a modo que se negaba a dejarla tranquila y le pedía se acercara a la orilla de la cama para besarla, para empezar a provocarla, para jugar un poco antes de irse y era así como terminaba llegando tarde, por estar de travieso entre las piernas de ella, metiendo su rostro en su cuello, haciéndole cosquillas, dejándola ansiosa a su regreso.

Él también la amaba a mudas, nunca lo decía en público, no solía decírselo en privado siquiera, pero la miraba dormir y por eso siempre despertaba luego que ella, porque se dormía después. Le besaba el cabello, se lo acomodaba, lo olía, la sostenía entre sus brazos, apreciando con todas sus fuerzas lo que tenía para sí mismo, lo que jamás abandonaría.

—Sasuke —él levantó la cabeza aquella primavera, olvidándose a segundos del juego de póquer que tenían para prestar algo de atención al rubio, quien una vez más se ponía realmente serio, cosa poco usual tomando en cuenta que era muy torpe y descuidado, sin olvidar que distraído—. Ya ha pasado más de un año, ¿cuándo es que Sakura y tú nos hablarán sobre ustedes?

La mirada carbón de él se quedó en el rubio antes de dirigirse al otro pelinegro en la mesa, el novio de Ino, quien hizo una apuesta, a modo que el moreno observó todo y luego se volvió hacia Naruto.

—Voy y he vencido —ambos dieron un respingo—. Flor imperial —entonces las chicas aparecieron, entrando tras un rato en el gimnasio, para acercarse a saludar a sus novios aunque habían escuchado eso último y, así, Sakura anduvo con una felicitación marcada en aquella sonrisa antes de sentarse en piernas del Uchiha, tomarlo por el rostro y acercarlo para besar su mejilla, sintiendo la mano de él cuidando de su peso, en su espalda.

Aquél verano decidieron que sus vidas debían tomar seriedad. Se dijeron, por primera vez de forma mutua, que se amaban con todas sus fuerzas, para despertar desnudos bajo las sábanas y darse un beso profundo, entregado, como si fuera el último. Ese beso se repitió tantas veces que él de verdad temió que una de esas sería la última ocasión y, a un mes de que terminara la temporada más calurosa del año, Naruto y Hinata decidieron hacer oficial su compromiso y se casarían pronto.

El próximo otoño Sakura fue la pareja de Sasuke en la boda de sus amigos. Bailaron cerca, se abrazaron, se besaron, aunque no lograron robar el protagónico a los novios quienes destacaban sin poder evitarlo. Esa misma noche durmieron en la casa de verano de la familia Hyuga en una de las habitaciones, se acostaron y charlaron sobre la hermosa boda hasta quedarse dormidos, abrazados como de costumbre.

Su segundo año pasó realmente pronto pero llegado el invierno Sasuke recibió una noticia terrible: su hermano mayor y último familiar en contacto había fallecido, así él no dudó en ir a preparar su funeral con el apoyo de Sakura. Probablemente fue el momento más difícil que él sufrió en compañía de Sakura.

Para la primavera él ya se había recuperado. Estaban muy contentos otra vez, no se separaban por razón alguna y habían estado más unidos que nunca. Pero él tenía que irse de la ciudad un tiempo y ella no podría acompañarlo en esa ocasión, así que al final se despidieron en el aeropuerto pues no se verían más hasta el invierno. Ella lloró mucho cuando él no pudo verla más, no iba a detener el curso de su carrera, así que tan solo lo dejó ir y, a su segundo día lejos, se llamaron y hablaron durante horas.

Ese verano Sakura fue a verlo. Él tenía el cabello largo y desarreglado, lo cual le fascinó y la hizo reír. Lo abrazó, fue con él a su trabajo y fue presentada oficialmente como la famosa novia de Sasuke Uchiha. Por primera vez en su relación Sakura sintió celos con Sasuke, pero una celos tan fuertes que causaron tremendo problema que casi termina con su relación. Ella se fue para evitar continuar peleando, estaba muy herida, todo porque una compañera de su trabajo estaba tras de él y se lo había encarado mientras que Sasuke, por su lado, tan solo negó y alegó que se dejara de ridiculeces, él no era así.

Se limitaron a mensajes de texto y e-mail. Un par de semanas antes de su regreso, estos habían cesado de forma considerable, a modo que él tan solo envió un mensaje avisando la hora en que su vuelo llegaría pero, a decir verdad, sabía que ella no estaría ahí.

Cuando el moreno salió de la sala de espera aquél invierno en que cumplirían tres años completos de relación simplemente supo que todo había terminado. Ella no estaba ahí. No podía verla y se debía a que él había metido la pata y jamás encontró la manera de disculparse de su novia que era lo menos que se merecía.

Quedó sentado varios minutos en una de las bancas, mirando al suelo. Ella lo había dejado así nada más. Simplemente no había ido a verlo. Él se había quedado totalmente solo, incluso ella ya no estaba con él, ella con la que había soñado tener tanto y cuando finalmente decidió levantarse e ir a buscar un sitio para dormir, escuchó la mención de su nombre y se giró a ver a una pelirrosa que corría desesperada gritando su nombre hasta saltar encima de él.

—Te amo —había jurado, tras saltarle encima y besar con fuerza sus labios, estando abrazándolo con las piernas, en lo que él la sostenía por los muslos—. Te amo, te amo, te amo, más que a nada en mi vida.

—Yo también te amo a ti —susurró él, antes de robarle otro beso de los labios.

Esa noche se tuvieron como nunca antes se habían tenido. Se amaron con pasión, se abrazaron, se besaron, se tocaron y se fundieron como uno solo. Bebieron, bailaron, jugaron, charlaron, cantaron, pero no pudieron dormir por la emoción. El fin de semana siguiente salieron con sus amigos y se divirtieron como nunca antes.

La siguiente primavera ella tuvo una noticia importante.

Para el verano una discusión difícil se desató. Cada uno atacaba al otro mientras que Ino, Sai, Naruto y Hinata no paraban de escucharlos y mirarlos lanzarse ataques continuos el uno al otro, sin parar.

—¡Te dije que no quería jugo de tomate! ¡Quiero un maldito café! —Gritó ella, de por sí emberrinchada.

—El médico ha dicho que no puedes tomar ese tipo de cosas, Sakura… entiende de una vez que podría hacerte daño —pero ella estaba terca, frunciendo seño y los labios, a lo que él sonrió para sí mismo antes de acercarse.

—Déjame besar a mi hijo —ella reaccionó, dando un respingo, a lo que sus amigos sonrieron entre ellos mismos, antes de mirar al moreno alcanzar a una pelirrosa con grandes dificultades para moverse, a modo que tan solo se inclinó un poco y besó su vientre tras descubrirlo, causándole un sonrojo.

—Te he dicho que pares de decir que será varón —le recordó ella, con las mejillas teñidas, a lo que él sonrió, con gran orgullo—. Aún no sabes si será niño o niña, así que es muy grosero decir que será tu "hijo".

—No importa lo que sea mientras nazca bien —por supuesto. Ella ya tenía cinco meses de embarazo en el vientre y aún no habían ido al ultrasonido, estaban esperando el sexto mes de embarazo para poder ir—. Simplemente se trata de nuestro bebé —fue ahí cuando le arrancó a ella una sonrisa enorme. Pero aún así quiso su café…

Ese otoño fue terrible para todos.

Llegado el invierno Sakura no podía superarlo aunque no se encontraba en un estado crítico. Pese a todo, Sasuke estaba preocupado por ella. No se habían casado aún porque él no había encontrado el momento para proponérselo desde lo acontecido. En la primavera Sakura le había dado la noticia de su embarazo, en el verano estaban ansiosos por saber su género pero llegado el otoño una complicación llevó al feto a la muerte. Perdieron a su primer bebé y ambos sufrieron terriblemente, pero Sakura aún no paraba de llorar.

Sasuke llegó a sentirse afectado. Iba a ser un varón al final, él había acertado, se lo dijeron cuando lo perdieron. Sakura ya había escogido la habitación para el bebé, había visto cunas y hasta pintura dependiendo del género, pero no previeron su catástrofe. Una noche discutieron al respecto y él se fue furioso acusándola de obsesiva, ella lloró amargamente y él anduvo al bar. Ese otoño tenía marcadas sus jóvenes vidas y aquél invierno él pasó la navidad en el hospital por un accidente al manejar ebrio y a alta velocidad, no hubieron más heridos y él tan solo terminó un poco mal.

Cuando dieron de alta a Sasuke ella lo cuidó con todas sus fuerzas.

—No puedo perder a nadie más —susurró a su oído, abrazándolo con cuidado, mientras se le escapaban un montón de lágrimas. Él se mantuvo en silencio—. No te perderé a ti también, lo prometo.

Llegada la primavera todo había mejorado. Ambos habían vuelto a tener algo de paz y se miraban con mayor tranquilidad. Se saludaban con un dulce beso, habían vuelto al principio, pero estaban felices de tenerse el uno al otro. Sasuke finalmente compró un anillo, pero no se lo entregó, no aún.

El verano tampoco le pareció oportuno. Aún había algunas pocas heridas tras todos sus problemas, aunque avanzaban con cautela.

En el otoño cayó una lluvia y, entonces, él se lo pidió. Sakura aceptó, se casarían en la primavera o el verano, todo dependiendo de cómo les salieran las cosas. Ahora solo se tenían el uno al otro y todo había pasado tan rápido que aterrorizaba. Estaban por cumplir cinco años de relación y finalmente se casarían.

—Sasuke —susurró ella en pánico, cuando él se giró a verla sobre su hombro, notando que estaba algo asustada.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes? —Se levantó de inmediato. Entonces sus pupilas se humedecieron y las lágrimas se le escaparon por sí mismas, él se apresuró a alcanzarla para rodearla, acariciando su cabello—. Sakura, calma —no podía ser. ¿Estaban volviendo al trauma de su bebé?

—Sasuke —repitió con un hilo de voz, antes de separarse un poco y mirarlo hacia arriba. La primavera estaba por terminar, el calor del verano comenzaba a sentirse, había pasado ya un año desde aquello y ella seguía llorando.

—¿Qué pasa, Sakura? —lo preocupaba horrores, a modo que la tomó con cuidado por los hombros, intentando verla mejor.

—Sasuke —repitió otra vez. Entonces una sonrisa se le dibujó mientras intentaba limpiar sus lágrimas con cuidado—. Sasuke… estoy embarazada —algo lo atravesó de inmediato, ¿ella se había embarazado?

Recién entrado el verano asistieron al médico. Habían pospuesto un poco la boda para saber primero si era seguro tener a su hijo después de que el útero de Sakura había quedado en estado hostil y, pese a ello, había concebido una vez más. Ella lo lograría si cuidaba su salud como debía.

El vestido de Sakura era holgado, sencillo y blanco. Lucía hermosa mientras caminaba lentamente al altar, con un vientre que apenas y era evidente en pleno otoño. Dijeron en mutuo acuerdo un "acepto" y se besaron con gran fervor antes de volver a casa. Su luna de miel sería ahí, su noche de bodas también, tan solo querían cuidar de ese fruto que les quedaba porque, perderlo otra vez, eso sería devastador.

La primavera fue hermosa ese año, después de seis años juntos.

—¿Y si lo llamamos como mi padre? —Sakura enarcó una ceja, mirando a su marido por encima del hombro, incrédula.

—Fugaku no es una forma linda de llamar a un bebé —era varón, después de todo. A Sasuke se le lograban sus caprichos de forma asombrosa, lo cual tenía ligeramente frustrada a Sakura desde hace un tiempo.

—De acuerdo, entonces di de una vez un nombre, te he propuesto un montón pero has dicho que no a todos —bufó él, a lo que Sakura sonrió divertida.

—Yoshio —él reaccionó—. Significa "coraje propio", ¿verdad? Este bebé ha tenido mucho coraje y ha luchado para seguir dentro de mí y crecer —una sonrisa encantadora se le dibujó a ella, muy maternal—. Quiero que tenga un nombre que merece tener.

—Tienes razón —susurró él—. Solo un mes más, Yoshio —eso causó la mirada enternecida de Sakura—. Solo quiero que aguante este mes…

—El médico dijo que pese a ser el octavo podía ser peligroso —comentó Sakura, antes de dar un respingo—. Oh, me ha pateado —se rió bajo, a lo que el moreno la miró con algo de atención antes de notar que ella se removía de nuevo—. Ouch… —entonces lo preocupó, más aún porque el siguiente golpe la hizo torcerse—. ¡Sasuke!

Yoshio nació prematuro por un mes, pero fuerte y hermoso. Sakura aguantó el parto pese a que casi desmaya a mitad de este. Los dos estaban bien y el médico tenía un tratamiento para fertilizarla y tener su cuerpo seguro en caso de que se diera un nuevo embarazo, ahora se asegurarían de que no hubiese ningún tipo de complicación, de que nadie perdiera a nadie más.

Sayumi nació un año después. Sasuke había escogido el nombre en cuanto supo que sería una niña ya que este significaba "mi princesita". Sakura no paraba de reír cada que él la llamaba y ella levantaba sus brazos, mirándolo con sus enormes ojos verdes y su cabello oscuro como el de su padre.

Yuriko fue la tercer niña luego de otros dos años y Hiroshi fue su última bendición cuando la menor de sus niñas tenía tres años, antes de que el médico recomendara que no tuviera más hijos o podría causarle un gran daño a su cuerpo. Pero Sakura ya estaba realizada con eso. Había perdido a un bebé a quien no olvidaría, un bebé a quien lo habrían llamado Kenzo, a quien le hacían una ceremonia cada año.

Sasuke fue un gran abogado reconocido después de todo. Yoshio se graduó en la carrera de medicina como un cirujano cardiotorácico sorprendente mientras que Sayumi siguió sus pasos para convertirse en cirujana en pediatría en honor a su madre. Yuriko fue muy diferente a sus hermanos mayores y decidió seguir el legado de su padre como una gran abogada en la firma Uchiha, mientras que Hiroshi había adoptado parte de la idea de su padre pero se había inclinado más a su fijación por su abuelo. Había sido un gran policía.

Sakura y Sasuke envejecieron juntos. Sus hijos los tuvieron presentes durante toda su vida, aunque ellos solo lograron estar presente en los matrimonios de Sayumi y Hiroshi quien se adelantó a sus hermanos mayores. Conocieron a la prometida de Yoshio y al novio de Yuriko, pero una noche de invierno perecieron abrazados en su cama… la noche de su aniversario.

Ellos habían sido la prueba en vida de un amor tan largo y duradero que se acompañaron hasta el final. Vivieron así pese a sus grandes diferencias, sufrieron el uno por el otro tanto como por razones externas. Compartieron lágrimas y risas pero se amaron desde el primer momento y nunca contaron su historia.

Sakura había llegado la primera mañana de invierno a ver a Sasuke quien la recibió aún algo dormido. Ella le había preparado el desayuno como cada sábado por la mañana desde hace meses puesto que él no paraba de beber y salir a fiestas sin control, era su secreto, que ella era el ángel que lo devolvía a la vida en esas mañanas de resaca pero, esa mañana en específico, él continuaba terriblemente borracho y no la dejó llegar a la cocina. Las cosas se habían dado solas y cuando se vieron juntos en la cama no pudieron sentir arrepentimiento puesto que ellos, desde el primer momento, se habían amado y entonces se habían dado cuenta que la vida corría demasiado rápido para ignorar al amor de sus vidas. Así que decidieron guardar en secreto su descubrimiento y tan solo hacer lo que por obligación y derecho tenían: amarse hasta el final de sus días.


End file.
